The Trainers
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: Ash is turning 17, but can't hear from one of his friends, the one he will admit to liking. What's wrong? adventures await! Begins in Unova, will not stay there.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my story, being redone. This chapters main difference is more details and explanations, but I think it is much superior to my first try at this story. Still planned to be a longer story, so let us see how that turns out, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Ash was taking a well deserved rest. Every time he had a difficult gym battle, he needed a good rest afterward. While gym battles never are physical for the trainers, the stress and anticipation were killer for Ash. And he had especially earned it after he finally earned his fifth badge in Driftveil City. It had taken forever to get the Gym Leader Clay to accept this challenge, but he managed to get it. It had been really difficult to beat Clay's Excadrill, Palpitoad and Krokorok; and it was only by Arceus' kindness that his Roggenrola evolved just when he needed it to, but he had won. Thankfully it had only taken one try to get the badge. It would have cost so much time if they had lost, since Clay told Ash about his one week between matches rule. They had already been in town for almost two weeks due to a multitude of setbacks, and Ash thought that was probably long enough time to put a hold onto his journey. He checked the calendar they had set up in every room in the Pokemon Center to find out how long exactly. Today was the 27th, and they had gotten into town on the 13th, so they had been there for an entire two weeks.

_So… bored_, He thought to himself. He never stayed anywhere for two weeks before on his journeys. It was tough enough staying in Pallet for two months, but he had needed to take that break from training and take his mind slightly off of Pokémon. Traveling pretty much nonstop for over six years had tired even his young body, and it allowed him to do things he hadn't been able to do on the road.

He had wanted to leave the city that very night, but Cilan and Iris preferred staying at a Pokémon center for one more night. Cilan was more used to comfort and metropolitan living, while it was still a novelty to Iris with her more forest-based lifestyle. Ash also needed to heal his pokémon after his battle, so the issue had been settled with that fact. They were staying in the City for one more day, and they would leave in the morning.

Ash took out his five badges and admired them for a little bit. Bored, his eyes drifted back to the calendar, reading the little text on the bottom of some of the days, foretelling one of a significant event. One caught his attention especially. He realized that the spring equinox had occurred a few days beforehand. He knew that was significant to him, but he didn't know what exactly for. After a moment's thoughts, his eyebrows grew in realization. If that was true, he thought to himself, then his birthday was coming up. He double checked, and he proven correct. Counting off the days, he realized that in 5 days was his birthday.

"Wow." He said to no one in particular. He was just surprised that his birthday had snuck up on him like that. It didn't really shock him, though, since he never noticed his birthday on the road. Sure, he had been lucky once and been home for a birthday, and had actually been in a place to celebrate his birthday with a cake or something like that a few times, but he had never had an upcoming birthday that he realized and could wait for. It was a new experience for the wanna-be Pokémon master, and it was one that made him feel funny. When his companions came into the room later on that night, he didn't say a word to them about his upcoming birthday. He was too enraptured about something to mention it to them.

When the group fell asleep that night, Ash was the last to dreamland. What kept him up was an idea. An idea to stay in the area for a little longer, even longer than the ridiculously long time (at least to Ash) that they already had been. Only until his birthday, of course. Or the day after, whatever the case maybe. An idea was forming in his mind about celebrating his birthday here in Driftveil, having the city as a base of operations where he could receive gifts and cards from well-wishers, and get phone calls for those who want to wish him well that way. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He had missed having a big birthday last year, his 16th birthday, the birthday he legally became an adult in the eyes of the Pokémon world. (What did you expect in a world that let trainers go off at 10?) So he thought that this birthday could make that up. Though he had not confirmed it in his mind as he went to sleep, he knew there was a good possibility in it happening once he spoke to Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan.

The next morning went by quietly as Ash was still in deep thought, something that both Cilan and Iris noticed. He was picking at his breakfast, eating it at a rate that they never saw before with him, slow. It honestly scared them especially Pikachu. Pikachu knew that even when he was depressed he didn't eat this slowly, so something had to be on his mind.

"Pikapi, pika pika?" Pikachu nuzzled his master's neck trying to gain his attention. Ash didn't flinch.

"Ash, are you there?" Cilan asked nicely, confused by Ash's actions. Ash didn't glance in his direction.

"I think we should worry. He's thinking. It might hurt his little kid brain." Iris mocked him, hoping for a reaction. Ash didn't budge. He just kept eating his breakfast. The trio watched uncomfortably as he took another bite, and put his fork down. He took a sip from his glass of milk, and set that down. He sighed, temporarily satisfied. He finally allowed himself to recognize his friends.

"Everything is alright. I was just thinking about staying here for a few more days." Ash nonchalantly told them.

Pikachu's jaw-dropped, surprised at what Ash was implying. He was suggesting for them to stay for a little bit longer, actually not going on the move. He wasn't sure how to react to his longtime friend's suggestion. Iris and Cilan, though surprised at Ash's suggestion, didn't take it to that extreme in their reactions. They still had their expressions.

"What! I thought a kid like you would have wanted to leave ASAP." Iris replied in her usual manner.

Cilan just shook his head. "You are giving off a surprising flavor right now, Ash. Any reason for the new spices in your thinking?"

Ash understood what both meant, each in their own ways. "I didn't really notice until last night, but my birthday is on a few days, on the first of the month. And I was thinking about staying here so people can get in contact with me on my birthday, and maybe even get a gift or two. Maybe have a special dinner or something. Something nice for once."

Cilan grinned. "I'm alright with that Ash. I can understand what you are saying,"

Iris nodded. "Yeah, I guess it would be tough missing your first birthday away from home. I'm in!"

Pikachu nuzzled into his shoulder, liking the idea. "That's great, guys. Thanks for the support." He began to grin, and then he caught what Iris said. "Hold up. Iris, this isn't my first birthday from home."

Iris looked surprised. "Really?" She asked him, but then she thought about it. "Oh yeah, you did tell us a little bit about your journey in Sinnoh and Kanto. So you are like, what, 13 or 14?"

Ash shook his head. "Didn't I tell you guys about the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and the Kanto Battle Frontier? I swear I must have talked about them. I mean, I'm almost positive I talked about the Whirl Cup, the stuff with Lugia, about Jirachi and all of that stuff."

Cilan shook his head. "You really competed in all of those leagues?"

Iris just shook her head. "You couldn't have done all of that. That would have taken at least 6 or 7 years to do. I would say longer, but at the pace you do things, you would find a way to condense it into that short amount of time."

Ash nodded. "It did take about that long. Counting what I've done here, in Unova, I have been traveling 7 years now, give or take."

Iris did some quick math in her head. "You're 17?" Her eyes popped a little bit.

Ash nodded. "In a few days. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Cilan scrunched his nose. "I don't know, but you look really young. I would have pegged you at most 13 or 14, like Iris said. You give off a very raw and youthful taste"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, it is genetics. The men in my family are short, and people on my mom's side always look younger than they are." He whispered, even though he really didn't need to. "My mom looks like she is in her early 30's, but really is pushing into her early 40's."

Iris just looked at him. "Then why are you so childish? Not only that, but why does it seem you haven't had seven year's experience in battling."

Ash gave an awkward grin. "I am not the type of person to be serious unless it is really important. And it helps with my pokémon, since it helps with gaining their trust! I have met some real jerks on my journey who are really serious and stuff, and it affects their pokémon." Ash gave a quick sigh. "And about battling… that is unfair. Every pokémon handles differently, so I shouldn't try to force the techniques on one pokémon onto another one. I wouldn't battle with your Emolga the same way I would battle with my Pikachu but they are superficially very similar, right?"

Iris sighed. "Yeah I guess you are right." She knew that Ash had her there.

Ash continued on. "Also, battling styles are different region to region, depending on the pokémon available and movesets the pokémon of a region have. I noticed that Pokemon of one region can know a move, but not in another. Like Iron Tail. Pikachu's in Kanto can't learn it for some odd reason, but ones in Hoenn can. My Pikachu was only able to learn it because a guy helped me teach it Iron Tail while we were in Hoenn."

Cilan simply nodded. "Good analysis, Ash. Well, I think it is settled. We are staying for a few days. And since we are here, Ash, you can tell us more about your past travels, so they aren't jumbled up. I'm sure you told us stories without making them clear about when they happened or where."

Pikachu smiled at the idea, knowing he would like hearing about all of his past stories and past friends. He liked to remember those good ol' days. Ash was smiling as well, with a similar idea in mind.

"Fine with me, Cilan. Now, let me finish breakfast, so I can go make some calls. That way, people actually now what I am doing so they can take part." With that, he began to eat at "Ash" pace, and quickly finished the meal. He shot up, nearly losing Pikachu from his shoulder, and ran out of the cafeteria and to his room. He would need the phonebook his mother had gotten him to tell all the people he would want to know. He rummaged through his bag quickly, and found the book. It had the same symbol that his first hat had, something that he thought was awesome. His mind quickly fell back to his first hat. He had felt kind of guilty getting rid of it so quickly when he went to Hoenn, but his mom had force him. It was barely hanging on with it's stitches, and his mom swore it stunk worse than a Weezing's Smog attack. His mom had cleaned it up when he was in Hoenn, and he thought about using it for when he was traveling through Kanto for the Battle Frontier, but he decided to keep it retired. Pulling himself out of memory lane, he took the phonebook and made his way to the first available phone booth. He opened up the book and began to scan through the names, trying to figure out who he would call first.

* * *

I hope you like my explanation for why Ash suddenly stinks in this region, he has to go it with absolutely no sense of what came before. In Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, he saw some of the pokemon before, but not in Unova. Not a great excuse, but better than one Nintendo will ever give us. SO, review in large masses so I will be forced to finish my next chapter ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of the Trainers, and the longest chapter I have ever written by far. This is the phone conversations Ash's has with his friends, and they are much expanded. I set up a few things, which I will explain at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but don't get too used to it. This chapter is more of an aberration than the norm in length. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

That first call went to Professor Oak. He thought he would be a good place to start. Not to his surprise, his mother was there at Oak's lab. In fact, he had been counting on it. He had seen her there often enough for it to be normal, and was actually beginning to get suspicious about all the friendly visits, that they weren't all "friendly." He wanted to confront her on it, but she might counter with a few things and he was not up to the task of defending himself from her accusation. He told his mother about what he was doing, and she squealed in glee.

"Oh, that sounds great honey; I will make sure to send you a few things. I know you will love them for sure!."

"Thanks, mom. I also wanted to tell you I got my newest badge, the Quake Badge. But I don't have it with me…" Ash meekly responded.

"That's okay honey. Congratulations on the new badge dear. And I want to wish you a happy birthday."

Ash reached for the back of his neck. "Thanks, Mom."

She nodded. "It's nothing, Ash. You know Ash, it is really good hearing from you, and I can't wait for us to talk again. You make your mother really proud, you know that right? Just don't get into any trouble over there, please? Just remember to keep your eyes open for my package! Love you, and remember to change your underwear! Bye!"

Ash grimaced at the last comment; his mother always said that to embarrass him. His mother left the screen and replacing her was Professor Oak.

"That is good to hear, Ash! And congratulations on your fifth badge. "

"Thanks, Professor. So, how are my pokemon doing? They aren't missing me too much, now are they?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "I think a few of them are. All in all, they are doing just fine. Your Gible has been a pest like always, and Muk and Bayleef have been very over-affectionate, but I can't think of anything else out of the ordinary that has happened."

"Whew, that is good to hear. So the thing between Buizel and Totodile has been settled?" Professor Oak nodded. "That is good to hear. I thought I might have had to get one to stay here in Unova with the rest of my Unova team."

Professor Oak eyes sowed his sudden remembrance of something. "That is right. I remember Professor Juniper saying something about that, and I wanted to ask you a question. Would it be alright if she sent me one or two of them to study? I haven't gotten to see how they have develop- MUK!" Unsurprisingly for Ash, his Muk came into view and glomped the professor, a normal occurrence for their phone calls. The Professor yelled at the purple ooze pokémon."Stop it! Gahhhh! I'm sorry Ash, but Muk is kidnapping me, and resistance is futile. Just tell Tracey your answer. Good day Ash!" Professor Oak was swept off screen by Muk, and Tracey filled the void.

"(shakes his head) Muk is still as affectionate as ever. Anyway, the Professor forgot to mention a few things that you should now about. For one,I want to warn you about Sceptile and Infernape, they have suddenly developed a fierce rivalry. It began about two weeks ago, and now they are just getting into slugfests whenever they can. If it wasn't for your Bulbasaur to calm things down, and Buizel to clean up the mess, the ranch would be in ruins."

Ash was shocked. "How could the professor forget that?"

Tracey shook his head. "It might have something to do with how he is always around your mom, who distracts him from his work." Tracey flashed a grin. "You know, by the time you come back from Unova, you might have a new dad."

Ash blanched. "That isn't funny, Tracey. It is weird enough to think about, the Professor and my mom. Do you think they will ever actually get together? I mean, in public and stuff."

"I don't know." Tracey shrugged off the question. "What I do know is that you might have to put one of them in Unova with Professor Juniper."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, maybe. And you can tell the professor that I will give the okay to Juniper."

Tracey nooded his head. "Ok, I will. And before I forget, I want to tell you that you are getting a new pokémon." Ash's eyebrow rose." A Ditto got loose in the Tauros pin, and two eggs have been found. We kind of figured one of them belong to you, with all of your Tauros and all. So it will hatch soon enough."

"Don't I have enough Tauros already?" Ash made a joke, but then got serious. "Okay then, just call me when it hatches. And you heard about my birthday plans already right?" Tracey nodded. "Good."

"Well anyway, hope you are having fun in Unova and are doing well. Hope you have an awesome birthday, cause I will be traveling for the Professor that day. See ya later, Ash!" Tracey clicked off the monitor.

Ash wasn't sure who to call next, and figured Misty was his best bet. He quickly punched in her number.

Soon, a red head showed up on screen that was not focused in the videophone at all. "Hello." The girl muttered, not even bothering to glance at the screen.

"Hey Misty."

With that, the girl froze. She managed to turn herself around to look at him. "Ash?"

"The one and only. What's up?"

Misty gave a nervous laugh, still caught off by the phone call. "Just some stuff. So, what are you calling for?"

Ash gave her a smile. "Well, I just wanted to tell my best friend that I won the Quake Badge in Driftveil City."

Misty cut him off. "Good for you. What did you have to do for it, save the gym leaders pokémon from a rock slide caused by Team Rocket?" She made a joke at the expense of how Ash won a lot of his badges in Kanto. He wasn't amused.

"Ha, ha Mist. No, I beat him fair and square. What I really wanted to tell you was that my birthday is coming up, and for once, I am going to celebrate it. So I was calling to give a heads up to my friends, in case they wanted to send me something."

Misty nodded. "Of course! I already was getting you something for your birthday, but I was just going to give it to your mom… But I will just send it express to Driftveil!"

Ash grinned. "You remembered? Thanks a lot Misty, I didn't know you would."

Misty blushed. "Of course, how could I forget your birthday?"

There was an awkward silence, as both remembered what happened during Ash's last birthday. Eventually, Misty broke it when she noticed something off-screen.

"Oh yeah, I have to show you something." Off screen, she talks to something "Honey, come here please." She lifts something in her arms on-screen." I got a new Togepi! It is so sweet and lovable!"

Ash asks "How did you get it?" He remembered what happened to her other Togepi, and was quite curious on where this new one came from.

Misty started. "Well, you see, I found this egg in the gym. I don't know which pokémon it belonged too, but none of mine claimed it, so I did. I carried it around for a while, but I went to the Global Trading Center to talk to someone and found this egg swapping machine. I found someone who had a confirmed Togepi egg, and I couldn't help myself! I really hope the other egg is doing well. In fact, I will be checking up on the egg or Pokémon if it has hatched yet, when I go on a trip for the gym. I am meeting with the person to talk. She is a new trainer, and wanted to get some tips from an old pro like me! She said she was planning to surprise a guy she likes with her skills when they meet up again. She said that he was her inspiration for going on the journey. I hope it works, for her sake."

Ash just nodded his head. "Yeah, that is definitely one way to impress a guy. I know that would work on me! Knowing a girl likes me enough to start a journey with her."

Misty managed not to react, and just nod her head. "Yeah, for sure. So, um I will have to be traveling the day of your birthday, so I won't be able to wish you a happy birthday on your birthday, so I will just have to say it early. Happy birthday, Ash! And see you later." With that, the screen turned black.

Ash took a minute to ready himself after that conversation, and called up Brock.

"Hey Brock!"

Brock eyes nearly widened in surprise at seeing his long time friend on the line. "Hey Ash! I haven't seen you in months!"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I really did want to call, but, well… your mom scares me. She's just too…yeah."

Brock nodded. "Thankfully, I am more like my dad. So, what's up?"

"I just got my fifth badge, from a rock gym," Brock chuckled, "without activating the sprinkler system. And I am calling people to tell them that I am staying in Driftveil for my birthday. You know it is on the first of the month, right?" Brock nodded, actually recalling that tidbit. "So, if you want to send me something, we can work something out."

"Don't think you have to worry about that. I was gonna try and surprise you, but this is perfect. You know why? Because I am heading over to visit you anyway!"

Ash's eyes bulged. "Seriously?"

" Yup. I had plans to go traveling anyway, so I decided I was going to give you a quick visit in Unova before I head to Sinnoh to deal with some things. I was going to call your mom to see where I should go to surprise you, but this obviously works out a lot better."

Ash nodded. "For sure, Brock. So, you are going to Sinnoh? What for? Is it about being a Pokemon doctor?"

Brock shook his head. "Nope, it is a surprise. But I promise to tell you once I see you, okay?" Ash gave a quick nod. "Well anyway, it is good to hear that you are doing really well, and I can't wait to see you face-to-face. I will probably get there the morning of your birthday. So see you then!" Brock gave a quick salute good-bye.

"Can't wait. Bye, Brock!" Ash gave a salute back as he turned off the phone. He dived into his book, and found his next target. The Maples of Hoenn. On the receiving end of the phone call was Caroline, mother of Ash's friends and former traveling companions May and Max.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Maple." Ash politely greeted the matriarch of the household.

"Hello Ash! Long time no see! I hope everything has been well."

Ash gave a quick nod." Everything sure has, Mrs. Maple."

She nodded her head. "Good to hear. So, may I ask what the honor is?" Ash looked confused at her word choice. "Honey, why are you calling?"

"Oh," Ash's eyes widened in understanding. "Of course. Well, I was just calling to see if I could catch May or Max. You see, my birthday is on the first of the month, and I was going to tell them I was going to be staying in Driftveil City as sort of a base of operations for my birthday. We have been kind of stuck here since I wasn't able to get my badge until yesterday, but I thought we should just hang around here for the big day! So, yeah, pretty much if they wanted to send me something like a card or a gift, or even call me, they could. Just direct it to the Driftveil Pokemon Center."

Caroline smiled "That is great to hear, Ash. Happy early birthday. But I'm sorry that they are not here, but they are traveling together somewhere in Hoenn. May is re-challenging the Hoenn circuit and Max is getting his badges. I hope that your birthday goes off without a hitch, and I will make sure to get in contact with them."

"Thank you, Mrs. Maple." Ash politely thanked her.

"Hopefully I will be able to contact them tonight so they can send you a card or something."

"How do you expect to manage that? You don't know where they are."

Caroline smiled. "You forget, a parent can always find their child at the Pokemon Center. And it is safe to say I will find my May in a Pokemon Center if she has any say in it."

Ash laughed. "That's true. It was very frustrating back when we traveled, to get her used to camping out."

Caroline nodded." Well, I wish you good luck in Unova, and that you have a wonderful birthday. Have a good day, Ash."

Ash nodded his head. "You too, Mrs. Maple."

He next called the house of Johanna, mother of his friend Dawn Berlitz.

"Hello, Johanna." It was weird, but she had told him to call her by her name, so he did.

"Hello, Ash. What can I do for you?" Johanna gave him a smile.

"Um, I need to talk to Dawn about something. I know the Hoenn Grand Festival is already over, so I figured she was home." Ash nervously told her. He didn't know why, but Johanna made him feel… off.

"Sorry, dear, but she isn't here. She was here for a few days, but left about a week ago to hang out with a friend somewhere in Sinnoh. She wouldn't tell me with who, though. If she couldSo, what did you want to tell Dawn anyway. That way, if she shows up, I can just tell her."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Alright. Well, I am staying in Driftveil City for my birthday on the first. So, um, if she wanted to send me something for it, she can."

Johanna mindlessly nodded. "Driftveil, you said? I'll remember that. So, how old will you be?"

"17" Ash quickly answered.

"17? Wow, I didn't realize you were that old. You look younger."

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Believe it, I will be 17."

Johanna gave a bit of an unsettling smile. "I do. Say Ash, how about next time you are in Sinnoh you come over. It would be nice seeing you in person again."

Ash was beginning to be creeped out. "Um, maybe. So I can visit Dawn again and stuff. I will definitely keep that in mind. So, uh, yeah, goodbye!"

Johanna simply nodded. "You do that. Have a happy birthday, Ash." With that, the screen turned off. It was easy to see he was creeped out. If it didn't seem so ridiculous, he would have thought Johanna liked him or something. Though with the stuff he has seen, it didn't seem so ridiculous he thought to himself. He shook it off, looking to get his mind off of that

His next call went to a good friend that fit the bill perfectly, Angie. They had written a few letters, but Ash hadn't had the opportunity to call her yet.

"Hello, this is the Solaceon Daycare Center. We cannot get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and a message, we will get back to you." It was Angie's mom's voice on an answering machine.

Disappointed, he tried again.

"Hello, this is the Solaceon Daycare Center. We cannot get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and a message, we will get back to you." He shook his head at his bad luck and left a message.

"Hey Angie and or Angie's parents. So, Angie, if you get this, I wanted to tell you my birthday is on the first. So if you want to call me, or even send a card or something, you need to send it to the Driftveil City Pokemon Center. I just got my fifth badge, and Roggenrola evolved! And if this is Angie's parents, give her this message. Bye!"

He hung his head for a moment in recognition of his bad luck, and moved to the next person. After a moment's consideration, he looked for Gary's number.

"Whats up loser?" Ash gave his standard greeting to his long time friend.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, how's it been?" Gary gave his equally standard greeting.

"Good, I just got my fifth badge in Unova, from Driftveil City."

Gary nodded. "Good to hear. Probably would have gotten eight if I was traveling, but that's just me."

Ash scowled. "Sure you would of. And I am a pretty Jynx."

Gary smirked back. "Hello, pretty Jynx."

Ash face palmed, realizing he set himself up for that line. "Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that I'm sticking around in Driftveil City. So if you wanted to send me something, like a card or a present, you could."

Gary gave a questioning look to Ash. "Why would I do that?"

Ash had thought Gary would remember his birthday coming up, but it looked like he was wrong. "For my birthday. It is on the first. Thought you would have remembered."

Gary shrugged. "I know, but why does that mean anything?"

"I sent you something for your birthday! That book on Unova fossil pokémon, remember?"

Gary shrugged "So?" He noticed the glare Ash was giving, and did a little laugh. "Don't worry, I'm getting you something. It's just fun making you mad."

Ash let his glare linger." Yeah, yeah, get your laughs. So, how is your research doing?"

Gary shrugged, "Pretty well. I'm studying a group of Gastrodon that recently migrated to Valor Lakefront. They-" Gary's voice was overwhelmed by very familiar voice to Ash.

"Gare-bear, is that Ash on the phone? Can I talk to him now?" Ash knew that voice, but couldn't put a name on it for the life of him. Then he began to laugh. Gare-bear?

Gary's eyes went wide as he looked at the direction of the feminine voice. "Gotta go Ash. Smell ya later!" Gary quickly shut down his computer.

Ash was surprised at Gary's reaction. It seemed like a girl friend, maybe even a girlfriend, wanted to talk to Ash, but Gary didn't want him to see her. He wondered how come. He wanted to call back, but he figured Gary just wouldn't pick up if he was trying to keep the person a secret. He shook his head at the weirdness of the situation, and moved on.

A call then went to Reggie Slate's house, in hopes of Paul, Ash's Sinnoh rival. Ash was fortunate enough for Paul to pick up immediately.

"Hey Paul. How's it been?"

Paul gave a smirk. "Good. I beat Brandon."

Ash nodded. "Good for you. So did you become a Frontier Brain?"

Paul shook his head. "No, I didn't take the challenge. But that is an idea. I haven't been traveling, so that might be an interesting goal."

"Then what have you been doing?" Ash innocently asked.

Paul blushed very slightly in embarrassment, but told him the truth. "I have been connecting to my Pokemon like you always went on about. And I have to admit… it does work."

Ash grinned. "I told you it would."

Paul simply nodded his head. "How has progress in Unova been?"

Ash shrugged. "Pretty good, just got my fifth badge. Have a couple rivals, including a guy that reminds me of you when we met, except not as big of a jerk to his pokémon."

Paul glared at the insult. "I was not a jerk, I was just very strict. And it produced results."

Ash wanted to argue, but let it be. "Well, if you are serious about the Battle Frontier, I will give you Scott's number. He's the guy that runs it." Ash quickly looked through the number book on his lap, and found Scott's number. "Its' XXX-XXX-XXX7."

Paul wrote down the number. "Thank you. Maybe when you return to Kanto, I will be around and we can battle. I cannot wait to face your Unova team; I haven't had the honor of challenging a pokemon from there. Well, good luck then, Ash." Ash grins, but then he hears a snicker coming from the screen. "You are gonna need it." Paul ended the call, getting Ash a little riled up. It was then he realized that he forget to tell Paul about his birthday, but then Ash realized Paul was not the type of guy who would really care about that sort of thing. Shaking his head, he returned to the task at hand.

The next call went to Anabel, which a surprising friendship had sprung up from his trip to her Battle Tower.

"Hey, Anabel. How are you doing?"

Anabel smiled at the presence of her crush. "Wonderful. And how is the Unova League doing?"

Ash smiled. "Great of course. I just won my fifth badge, the Quake Badge."

Anabel simply nodded. "Good to hear. So is that all you called me for?"

Ash shook his head. "No, I'm actually calling all my friends to tell them about how I will be staying in Driftveil City for the birthday on the first. So if people wanted to send me a card or a gift, they could."

Anabel smiled and nodded. "Duly noted. I will make sure to send you something post haste."

Ash smiled back. "Thanks Anabel! So how has life as a Brain been?"

"Boring." Anabel admitted. Wishing you were here, she admitted to herself

"That sucks. No good challengers?"

Anabel shook her head. "Nope, I rarely get anyone. The other brains are so tough to beat for most challengers."

Ash smirked. "Not to brag, but I beat them all in one try."

Anabel returned the smirk. "And then I beat you."

Ash hung his head, but quickly bounced back. "Well, yeah, but then I beat you."

Anabel shrugged. "It happens."

Ash frowned at the casualness of her dismissing her win, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, you might have a new challenger soon enough. You watched me compete in the Sinnoh league, right?"

Anabel blushed at how intently she had watched, but kept it hidden. She nodded.

"Remember the guy I beat in the quarterfinals?'

Anabel nodded. "Paul. Of course, you griped about him all the time."

Ash yelled, "Not all the time!" Getting a few looks from around the center for his outburst, Ash quieted down. "But yeah, me and him buried the hatchet, so to speak, and I suggested he challenge the Frontier. He can beat Brandon, so he should be able to do pretty well.

Anabel's eyes went wide. "He beat Brandon? Wow…"

Ash nodded. "I know, just warning you."

Anabel nodded her head in thanks. "Yeah, good to hear."

Ash smiled. "Then again, I think we need a rematch too. I might re-challenge the Battle frontier after Unova, with my Sinnoh and Unova Pokemon."

Anabel faintly blushed at that. "Yeah, and then maybe you could become a Brain yourself! I could even be the one to mentor you on how we do things!" A grin appeared on her face and her blush grew somewhat.

Ash shrugged. "Doubt it. I want to be a Pokemon Master, and that requires winning Leagues, not being stationary. Not that it isn't a great gig, but it just isn't for me."

Her grin disappeared at that. She just felt a vibe, or something, that depressed her. She barely nodded. "I understand. I have to get going now, but I hope you do well in Unova and that you have an awesome birthday. Good day."

Ash nodded back to her. "See ya 'round, Anabel." Thus the call ended

He gave a quick call to Ritchie, another good friend of his. He picked up on his cellphone.

"Ritchie!" Ash exclaimed to the friend he hadn't seen in forever.

"Ash! Hey buddy. 'Pika!' Oh yeah, Sparky says hi too."

Ash spoke to Sparky. "Hi Sparky. Sorry, but Pikachu is hanging out in the room with my friend's Iris's Axew."

"Iris? Axew?" He hadn't talked to Ritchie since early on in Sinnoh, so he wasn't up to date.

Ash nodded. "I'm in the Unova region, which doesn't have any pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. An Axew is a little dragon type, like a Gible. And Iris is a traveling companion of mine. She has really wild purple hair and wants to be a Dragon pokémon master."

Ritchie smiled to himself on Trivolta Island. "Wow, a lot has changed. I'm still used to you with Brock and Misty. So, how is Brock doing?"

Ash shook his head. "Doing well. He actually is studying to be a Pokemon doctor back in Kanto, but he is coming to visit for my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah, it's on the first. I'm actually calling people to tell them I'm staying in Driftveil City for it, so if they wanted to send me stuff, they could."

Ritchie nodded on his end "Oh, cool! That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I will do that for my next birthday."

Ash nodded. "Maybe you could."

"So how is Unova going?"

"Well, I just got my fifth badge, and have caught a bunch of Pokemon. I'd show you, but none of them are with me right now."

"It's alright, Ash. Well, I need to get going. I'm about to face this guy named Rudy in the Orange Islands. You faced him when you went through here, right?"

Ash grumbled. "Yeah. Watch out if you have a girl with you, he will try to flirt with her."

Ritchie gave a knowing laugh. "He tried to flirt with Misty? I bet he just got out of the hospital."

"No, she actually liked it. I found out she nearly stayed on the island with him." Ash's tone was slightly bitter, recalling the memory.

"Yeah, I would be mad about nearly getting my girlfriend stolen." Ritchie made a joke that Ash would respond to.

Ash huffed. "Whatever. And she's not my girlfriend." His voice was filled with finality.

Ritchie heard it, and decided it was time to go. "Well see you later, and hope you have a good birthday. And maybe we can have a rematch? It has been almost six years, I think it is time for one."

"Yeah, me too. See ya Ritchie!"

"See ya, Ash." The call ended.

He sat around trying to think of anyone else he wanted in on the celebrations. He thought about calling Bianca, his Unova rival, but figured she would probably run into her here anyway. A thought went to Scott or Harrison, but he decided no on Scott and he didn't have Harrison's number. He also figured he might get something with Team Rocket, since they were intermittently nice to him, but he wasn't so sure with their recent change in attitude. It helped them, but Ash wished at times for their old selves. Shaking it off, he left the phone booth and put his phonebook back up in his bag. He grabbed Pikachu and he started the hunt to find Iris and Cilan, with Axew in tow.

Yeah, there it is, chapter 2. Before people bitch about Johanna being a crib-robber or a cougar, there is a very good reason for that. You will have to read the story to find out, though. I added lots of little details that I wanted, and each conversation has a good purpose for future plot. The only one I will give you is that I am planning on a Paul/Anabel pairing. Why? Because I want to see if it works. I only tell you this to get a suggestion for the name. I like either Purpleshipping or Emotionshipping, but I am open to suggestions. Please review too. Seriously. I accept anonymous reviews, so do that. 1 review? Really? I know you can do better than that. Until later.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next update to this story, I hope it is to your liking. I am keeping up the 3000 word minimum, so I hope you appreciate the effort! Anyway, you learn a few more things, mainly backstory. Bow down to the almighty Magikarp. I do not own Pokemon, FYI.

His initial plan to go looking for his friends with reckless abandon, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. What if they were training? Not wanting to be left out, he decided to remedy the situation. He quickly shuffled his way over to the counter, asking if his pokémon were healed yet. Once it was confirmed that they were, Ash asked for them back. Nurse Joy quickly gave him his pokeballs back, and he went to hunt for Iris and Cilan. It wasn't that long of a hunt, as he found them in front, waiting for him. Happy to see his master, Axew crawled up Iris and hid himself in her hair. Iris chuckled, and looked at Ash.

"Hey Ash? How did the phone calls go?" Iris asked him.

Ash grinned. "Good. I wasn't able to talk to a couple of my friends, but they will get the message I left them."

Cilan was curious. "Who exactly did you call?"

Ash began to count off on his hand who he called. "Let's see, I called my mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty, Brock, May and Max but their mom answered, Dawn but her mom answered, Angie but I was sent to voicemail, Gary, Paul, Anabel, and Ritchie."

Iris rose an eyebrow. "Wow Ash, I didn't think you had that many friends!"

Ash pouted. "Not funny, Iris. I have lots of friends, I have been traveling for seven years."

Iris laughed at him. "I know, I was just kidding."

Cilan cut into the conversation." We were about to go to the battle club to work with our pokémon. Are you interested in joining us?"

Ash nodded. "Of course I am! Let's go!" Ash began to rush in the direction of the Battle Club, leaving Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan in the dust. Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew looked at the dust cloud he let, shaking their head in a bit of disbelief. Iris just shook her head.

"Such a kid." She began to slowly walk her way to the Battle Club, Axew in tow in her hair. Cilan and Pikachu followed her.

They arrived with Ash at a terminal, going through the list of potential opponents. Iris watched his concentration and began to laugh.

"Ahhh!" He yelled in surprise.

Iris's laugh turned into a snicker. "Hi to you too."

Ash got flustered. "That wasn't funny."

Iris slowly nodded. "You're right, it was hilarious."

Ash shook her of, "Whatever," and he turned his attention back to the opponent terminal, "I'm looking for a good opponent."

Cilan interrupted. "How about we battle each other? That way, we can talk."

"About what?"

Cilan smiled. "About all of your friends and past adventures, of course!"

"That's a great idea, Cilan!" Iris grinned at Cilan, a faint twinkle in her eye. She turned her attention back to Ash. "I know you talked about some of your friends and stuff, but how about you start from the beginning?"

"The beginning! That might take a while…" Ash scratched the back of his head.

Cilan shrugged. "We have the time. We are going to be here a few days."

Ash gave a focused look. "You sure?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah! Like, start with all of the people you called, and then tell us about your adventures."

Ash nodded. "Okay." Ash led them to the closest empty battlefield. "How about you two go first, while I talk." They nodded in agreement, and went into positions. As they began a battle between Axew and Pansage, Ash began talking.

"Well, let's see, my mom is well, my mom obviously. Professor Oak is the professor who lives in my hometown of Pallet Town, and gave me Pikachu for my starter. He is really cool and really smart. I met Tracey in the Orange Islands, and he traveled with me and Misty through them. He was a Pokemon watcher, but ended up becoming Professor Oak's assistant. Misty I met on the first day of my journey, when she saved me and Pikachu from the Spearow-" Iris cut him off as Axew avoided Bullet Seed.

"What? Why did she have to save you from Spearow!"

Ash chuckled. "Funny story. Well, back in the beginning, me and Pikachu did not get along. So I went and tried to catch a Pokemon myself, so I threw a rock at it. It was the leader of a flock of Spearow. The Spearows got angry at me, so they chased us."

"Such a kid move." Iris snidely commented, while calling out for her Axew to use Scratch.

Ash blushed. "Yeah, so? I was a kid then."

"And you still are!"

"I'm not a kid, I'm older than you!"

"You sure don't act like it!"

"You're just jealous since I'm an awesome trainer!"

Cilan cut them off from their fight. "Ash, Iris, there is no need for this fighting. You two need to calm down. Now Iris, don't you want to hear all of what Ash has to say?" Iris humphed but nodded. "Then you need to stay quiet so he can speak." Cilan then began to refocus on the battle, calling out a Solarbeam attack.

Ash resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. "Thank you, Cilan. At least WE know how to be mature." It took every ounce of Iris's willpower not to kill Ash right then and there. "Now where was I?"

"You were regaling us about how you met Misty." Cilan responded.

"Right, so anyways, she saves us, and then I borrow her bike to get Pikachu to a Pokecenter. But Pikachu accidently destroys her bike with a thundershock to keep away the Spearow, so she flips out and begins to follow me around until I pay her back the bike. She followed me for three years, and I never did pay her back for the bike. Though she did get to become my best friend. She is a gym leader now back in Kanto."

"She followed you for three years? And a gym leader!" Iris asked incredulously as her Axew began an Outrage attack.

"Well, after about a week it was more of a mutual traveling together, but pretty much. And yeah, she and her sisters run the Cerulean City gym."

"Are any of your other meetings like that?"

Ash tapped his chin. "Let's see, I met May in Hoenn when I destroyed her bike dealing with Team Rocket, I destroyed Dawn's bike in Sinnoh for a reason I can't even remember, and I met Anabel as I was being chased by Beedrill and she saved me from a Gyarados, so yeah, I guess there are."

Cilan and Iris's jaws dropped. The fact he had three examples surprise them. Cilan recovered first. "So what were those three like?" There had been a double knockout, as Axew's Outrage knocked out both himself and Pansage. The battle was forgotten.

"May hated Pokemon, which is weird since her dad was a gym leader, until she fell in love with her Torchic and started loving Pokemon, Dawn was following her mom's footsteps of being a Top Coordinator, and Anabel was a Frontier Brain who was an empath and could talk to Pokemon without saying stuff."

Iris had to ask. "Are any of your friends normal people?"

Ash had to think about this one, assuming normal people meant people without ties to significant people in the pokémon world. Misty was a gym leader, Brock used to be a gym leader, May was the daughter of a gym leader, Gary was the son of a famous Pokemon professor, Tracey was the assistant to that professor, Anabel was a Frontier Brain, and Dawn was the daughter of a famous coordinator and Paul was the son of a former Johto League Champion and member of the Johto Elite Four named Silver (Ash was quite surprised to hear this, but accepted it.) "Well, I guess Angie and Ritchie are normal people."

"And how many friends did you consider?"

"10"

"So, of your 10 friends, only two are not average everyday people?"

Ash nodded. "Hey, of the three people I consider really good friends in Unova, one is a former gym leader and another is the daughter of a famous trainer. Are you really surprised?" Ash was referencing of course Cilan and Bianca.

Iris sighed. "Wow, you're right." She paused. "Wait ,if you have been around so many gym leaders and stuff, how are you not a master by now?"

Ash could only grimace. He decided to take this opportunity to find an opponent in the Battle Club, and do some venting.

He spent the next few days telling Cilan and Iris all of the adventures he had been on inbetween matches at the Club. He started from the beginning, recalling in full his first day as a trainer, from waking up late to the Spearow to meeting Team Rocket. He brought up his growing pains of training, the constant struggles of Team Rocket, his rivalry with his now friend Gary, the constant struggles of team Rockets and the odd way he managed to collect some of his badges, even managing to collect one gym leader as a traveling companion with Brock. And the constant struggles of Team Rocket. He brought up the battle for Togepi with Misty and his issues with Charizard in great detail.

Iris tried to compare it to her and Excadrill. Ash cut her off. "No, Excadrill thought he had failed you, and didn't want to. Charizard hated me, and tried to fry off my face daily."

"Your Pokemon hated you?" Iris could not believe it.

Ash shrugged. "Okay, maybe not hate, but he did not respect me in the least. I never did figure out why they did this."

He then brought up his time at the Indigo League, of his impressive Krabby-Kingler sweep and the legendary Charizard incident against Ritchie, which Cilan had actually heard of, much to Ash's embarrassment. It seemed that act of disobedience would haunt Ash forever. Cilan tried to console him, but Ash was in a funk for a few hours.

He then talked about the Orange Islands and meeting Tracey. He brought up some of the more memorable events, from meeting Lapras and catching his Snorlax to traversing Pinkan Island and challenging the Orange Crew. They were interested in how the challenges were not all as simple as beating a gym leader in a match. He told them about his adventure with Lugia and saving the world, something that both of them had heard about in the news. They had already saved the world once with the Victini incident, but the fact that he had saved it before came as a surprise. He beamed about his success against the Orange Island champion, and how he had won the trophy. He basked in how Pikachu defeated Dragonite after he nearly swept his team. He didn't dare rub it in Iris's face, his success, because he knew enough to know she would come back with a snappy comeback, even though he defeated a Dragon to do it.

He then began to talk about Johto, and how his Pokemon began to go off on their own, be it with the other Charizards at the Charcific Valley or the Squirtle Squad or being the mediator at Oak's laboratory. He talked of gaining his new Pokemon, like Totodile, Cyndaquil, or Noctowl and how he fought about Johto gyms. He mentioned the GS Ball saga, which still frustrated him to this day. He said, when he last heard from Kurt, he had made no progress. He told them about the incident with Celebi and his adventure at Altomare. They laughed at the Bianca-Latias dilemma, which made Ash blush. He talked about the Whirl Islands and the tournament he fought there and then his run in the Silver Confrence tournament, up to his duel of Charizard and Harrison's Blaziken. He nearly cried, along with Pikachu, when he recalled leaving his friends. He even brought out the handkerchief as an example, and to wipe off his tears. That caught Cilan's notice.

"You are saying that Misty gave you that handkerchief?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I remember thinking it was so girly, but I still loved it, since it came from her heart."

Cilan just gave him a look. "You do know how right you are when you say that, right?"

Ash was confused for a moment, trying to decipher Cilan's words, but began to nod when he did. "Wish I had then, though."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, as Iris didn't know what it had meant. She looked at the handkerchief, trying to determine the meaning of it and why it had led to silence. Not coming up with an answer, she decided to break up the silence. "So, what happened after Johto?"

Ash was thankful for that, and continued. He told them about deciding to start over, with only Pikachu, into the Hoenn region. He talked about meeting May, and taking her in as a mentor. He described his introduction of Max, and him joining up with the group. He talked of Brock return to the group, and him beginning his challenge against the Hoenn gyms. He talked about May finding out about Pokemon contests and her deciding to become a coordinator. He talked about meeting the organizations Team Magma and Team Aqua. He beamed about the pokémon that he caught in his journey. He talked about meeting up with Misty again, and began to talk about some of the interesting encounters he had, like with Jirachi. He brought up his battles at the Ever Grande Conference, and expressed his disappointment about losing. He then brought up how he challenged the Kanto Battle Frontier, and all of the great experiences he had. He brought up his meetings with Deoxys, Mew and Manaphy, and the friendships he had formed, mainly with Anabel. He was filled with pride talking about his defeat of Brandon with his main team of 4, and about how the group split up one more time.

He had already told them a lot about Sinnoh, so he didn't have to spend as much time on it. He told them about helping Dawn as a coordinator, and his dealings with Team Galactic. He mentioned meeting Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and even Arceus. He told them more in depth about his rivalry with Paul, and he told them all about his pokémon that he had in the Sinnoh region. Iris was very interested in Gible, which Ash expected. He talked about his gym battles, which he had described in-depth since they were fresh in his mind. He talked about his newest friends in Sinnoh, like Angie where he recalled him saving her life and the scarf monster incident. He ended with his match against Tobias in the top 4, leaving the whirlwind of information that he had told over a few days on a solemn note.

Cilan and Iris digested all the information, and gained a newfound respect for him. They never thought someone could have that many adventures or that many encounters with legendary pokémon. They recalled the Lugia story, about how Lugia said Ash was the "chosen one", and found themselves agreeing to the statement. The duo pondered what it meant for their future, and traveling with Ash. If his luck held up, they would end up running into some more of the legendaries of Unova, like Keldeo and Kyurem. It worried them at first, but they soon realized it was just part of traveling around with Ash, and it was in fact pretty cool. They began to talk about everything they had learned with one another, and both agreed that they should treat Ash as they normally would. As Iris would say, he is just a kid.

Finally, the night before his birthday, gifts began to come in by express mail, en masse. Ash was surprised that they all arrived at the same time, but found out that Cilan had told Unova's postal system what they were doing and got them to hold off for one big delivery rather than half a dozen small ones. Ash thanked Cilan for this, and was surprised to see that both Iris and Cilan had gifts for him for his birthday. Cilan, with his flare, gave him a book about Kanto's Magnet Train, which he found interesting, and quickly buried it underneath of everything. From Iris, he received a card with a voucher for a Unova restaurant chain, one that served Kanto-style meals, which Ash thanked her graciously for. Then, he began to open the rest of his birthday haul.

From his mom, he got sent some new underwear, much to his embarrassment and Iris's bank of blackmail, along with some sweets and some spending money. The big gift from her things though was an ultra ball, the best pokeball on the market, which Ash had never had before. He promised himself to use it on a cool and rare pokémon. Professor Oak sent him a book, a signed autobiography of Ash's friend and idol Lance, which he thought was really awesome. Iris and Cilan did not understand the hero worship, but Pikachu could. Behind Cynthia, Lance was the best trainer in the world and was the idol of every boy from the Kanto/Johto region. Tracey sent him a sketchbook full of drawings of his pokémon back at the preserve, which Iris and Cilan found really cool and he loved. It felt like his pokémon where with him. From Misty, he got a chain necklace with a Pikachu pendant that Ash put on immediately, instantly earning the status of everyday wear. Pikachu admired it as well, causing Iris and Cilan to giggle. Gary sent him a book about battling strategies, much to his annoyance. There was also a gift card to a Sinnoh restaurant that was really famous, even in Unova, hidden in the book, much to Ash's surprise. He was curious why Gary would send it as well, but he shrugged it off. He thought it was just Gary being a good guy. He got a few birthday cards from other friends, May and Anabel and Ritchie and surprisingly Zoey, who he hadn't even contacted (though in retrospect he may have). Ash loved everything he got, because it felt great to be celebrating his birthday. He was glad he got nothing to bulky, since he was traveling, but he would have lugged it around anyway. But the biggest thing came the next day. Brock arrived a little after noon, (after another round of calls by Ash to people, getting Happy Birthday's and thanking people for gifts), and showed up outside of the Pokémon Center to the delight of Ash and Company.

Review this chapter all up if you so desire. No, screw that, I demand it. Or else a 20 foot Hoppip will invade your dreams and show you it's collection of Hagrid/ Dumbledore fanart yaoi. You have been warned.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, chapter 4 to my great story. Will it be enough to sate your appetites for my writings? I do not know. I made a semi-signficant change here about the relationship of Zoey and Brock from my previous story, I hope you catch it. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does.

The three travelers were waiting on him, and saw him walking up the road. Once Ash saw him, he called out, "Brock! You're here! We are over here!"

Brock gave him a wide grin and rushed over to him. "Hey, Ash! Long time, no see. Happy birthday, man" He waved to all of them

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into Brock's arms. "PikaChu!"

Brock began to pet Pikachu slowly down his back as he stood in front of the group. He looked up at the two people with Ash. "And I assume you guys are Iris and Cilan, right." They nodded their heads.

"If you can't tell, I'm Iris, and he's Cilan." Iris reached her hand out towards Brock. Brock shook it smiling.

"Nice to meet you both." Brock said, slightly bowing to both to show this.

Cilan grinned. "So you're the legendary Brock, huh?"

Brock nodded, a little confused. "Um, yeah, I guess." He turned to Ash. "What exactly did you tell them about me?"

Iris answered for Ash. "That you are one of his best friends who was also the former Pewter City Gym Leader who wanted to be a Pokémon breeder but instead became a Pokemon doctor. He also said that you were an awesome chef, with your famous marshmallow soup and lazy boy no chew stew. That you were like Ash's older brother and helped him on his way through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh. All those sorts of things."

Brock was very thankful to Ash for all the positives he had told about him, and none of the negatives about him. Mostly thankful about him not mentioning the negatives. What he didn't know was Ash hadn't told them of Brock's womanizing ways because he knew they were so out there, so over the top, so beyond the realm of normalcy, no person could realistically believe them. They had to be seen with their own eyes. Ash watched expectantly as a pretty girl walked by Brock, anticipating some Brock antics and the poison jab of Croagunk (or possibly the ear-pull of Iris. He saw Iris as an ear-puller.) She walked by, and Brock didn't even move. Ash was shocked, but assumed it was because Brock hadn't noticed her, as he was meeting Iris and Cilan.

"Well, that is really nice, Ash." Ash grinned at the compliment, thinking about what Brock would think when he met the revamped Nurse Joy inside, and what his wooing might consist of. He bet her hairstyle was going to be the go to.

"So Brock, have you eaten lunch yet?" Cilan asked, curious, They had just finished eating, and were planning to go to a restaurant for Ash's birthday dinner. Cilan was hoping he hadn't, so him and Iris could sit down with him for his lunch, and talk to him.

Brock nodded. "Yeah, I ate on the plane ride over." Cilan and Iris frowned a little, missing that opportunity to talk with Ash's friend.

Ash nodded. "Alright then. So, do you want want to head to the room so you can settle down?"

Brock nodded. "That would be nice. Sitting on an airplane for fifteen hours is not exactly comfortable. Let's go." He motioned the group to follow him inside, and Pikachu sighed, following them. He hadn't noticed the scent of Croagunk on Brock, so there was no one there to stop Brock from acting like Brock. But in its place there was an oddly familiar scent on him, someone he couldn't recognize for the life of him. He began a pre-charge warily, ready to shock Brock out of his love-fueled rampage.

The group entered the Pokemon Center, Ash and Pikachu ready to save the Nurse Joy from being Brock'd. Iris and Cilan were oblivious to their apprehension, so they just followed Brock to the counter.

Brock went up to the Nurse Joy. "Hello, may I speak to Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy giggled. "You are speaking to Nurse Joy, sir."

"Really?" He turned to Ash. "Is this really Nurse Joy? Where is the red hair? And the apron?"

Ash was stunned at the lack of Brock being Brock. He began to nod. "Yeah, they just look different than the ones from the other regions. It is the same with Officer Jenny's." He added, just in case for later.

"Oh, ok." He turned back to the Nurse Joy. "Sorry, I'm used to Joy's that look different. I'm from Kanto."

The Nurse Joy giggled softly and blushed slightly. "It's understandable. My family comes from a different Joy patriarch than the ones in Kanto."

Brock nodded." I understand. Anyway, could I get a key for Room 12? I'm staying with them tonight." He hitched his thumb towards his friends. Nurse Joy looked at them for conformation, and they nodded.

Nurse Joy began to search the wall of keys for the right one. "Of course, just give me a minute. You said Room 12?"Brock nodded. She reached for a lone key on the wall, and handed it over to him. "Here is your key. Hope you have a good stay, have a nice day."

Cilan and Iris replied at the same time. "You, too."

Brock just smiled. "I hope you have a nice day as well, Nurse Joy."

Ash was shocked at Brock, wondering what was wrong. "Yeah, thanks." That was all he could muster.

Brock directed the group with his key towards the rooms and they all headed off, save for Ash. He was frozen in place, wanting to follow, but was still trying to understand Brock's actions or lack of them. Pikachu, who was ready to unleash his thunderbolt on Brock but couldn't do so since he was innocent so decided instead to expend it on his master in order to bring him back to reality.

"PII-KAA-CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he used a powerful thunderbolt on Ash.

Ash began to yell in pain, and fell to the ground. Iris and Cilan turned around to look at Pikachu and a smoking Ash. They raised their eyebrows and shrugged. They left Ash sizzling and beckoned Pikachu to follow them and Brock. Pikachu scampered towards them, leaving Ash to slowly get up by himself.

Ash rushed to the room, trying to catch up, but they were already in the room. He watched as Brock meticulously set up his bed, the only one available. He fiddled with his bed, straightening it up as he waited for Brock to be done. Brock let out a satisfied sigh signaling that he was done. Ash decided that this was the best time to talk to Brock about what hadn't happened.

"Brock, are you feeling okay?" Ash asked legitimately concerned.

Iris looked confused. "What?" She had no idea why Ash would ask that. Nothing seemed wrong with Brock.

Brock chuckled. "Yeah Ash. Everything is perfect. Why do you ask?"

"Because you aren't acting like yourself."

Cilan was now the one to act confused. "What do you mean, Ash?" He turned to Brock. "Why would Ash say that?"

Brock kept chucking, quickly understanding what Ash was alluding too. "It finally happened."

Ash just looked at Brock questionly. "It?"

Brock slowly nodded. "It."

Ash was still confused. "As in?"

Brock shook his head slowly." You know, the thing I tried for the entire time when we were traveling."

Ash smiled in understanding, and walked over to Brock and pulled him into a huge hug. "Congratulations. Took you long enough."

Brock just cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was bound to happen, though. I sure tried enough times."

Ash nodded. "I think you probably hold the record."

Iris and Cilan were very confused. "What the heck is going on? What are we missing?"

Ash ignored Iris. "So, do I know her?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, but I bet you could never guess who it is."

Iris grew mad, and broke up the showing of bromance. "Ash, will you please tell me what the heck you two are talking about."

Ash just smiled at him. "Brock has a girlfriend."

"Oh." That was the only response she could muster.

Cilan managed to say more. "Well, congratulations, Brock."

Ash shook his head. "You don't get the magnitude of this statement. I never told you about Brocks… way around girls."

Iris really hated being confused. "What does that mean?"

Ash giggled. "He was rejected by well over 800 girls on our travels, each one him professing his love for. It was really bad when it came to Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, which is why I was so surprised he didn't try anything with the Nurse Joy a few minutes ago. I was so used to him doing things, it was shocking when he didn't so I was worried about him"

Cilan was just stunned. "Ei-ei-ei-eight hundred!" He exclaimed, shocked at that number.

Iris just shook her head. "How is that even possible?"

Ash shrugged. "Brock hit on girls a lot. Really often. Obviously, really often. Like, everytime we were at a gym, or a pokémon center, or in a city. He did it so many times, he made getting rejected an art form."

"How did you deal with that?" Iris asked, still shocked at everything.

"Well, at first, Misty pulled him away from girls. Then, Max did the job by grabbing his ear. Then, for a while, his Bonsly/Sudowoodo stopped him from hitting on girls. And in Sinnoh, his Croagunk dealt with it with his Poison Jab. It was somehow funny seeing him being pulled away each and every time, no matter how annoying it was to watch him ask." Ash told him.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe it still. I mean, over eight hundred girls?" Iris was still incredulous.

Ash shook his head, not sure what else he could say to prove it to here, Brock chuckled, however. "Just follow me to the computer lab, and I will show you something,

Brock led the group to the computer lab and quickly logged on. He led them to a website called , which was a forum with almost 700 hundred members (not all of them knew about the site), each have partaken in the stories of Brock flirting with them, and how they think they could rehab him of his addiction to flirting and rejection. There was a section of almost 50 videos of failed Brock flirts, with the gang watching almost half of them, most of them from Pokémon Center security cameras. There was a specifically long page for Officer Jenny/ Nurse Joy only cases, and one huge, more recent page, with the headline: BROCK HAS GIRLFRIEND, NO LONGER FLIRTING, HALLEJULAH!

Ash hadn't known about this site, and laughed about it. He would laugh even more when later, in private, he found out that the administrators were Misty Waterflower and Croagunk, both tired of their duties and wanted to help Brock stop. Cilan saw this as a distinctly strong sour flavor, but with the intentions of sweetness. Iris was finally convinced, and only had one question on his mind.

"What girl possibly would go out with you! Did she not know you, or what?"

Brock somehow narrowed his eyes. "No, she is actually a friend of mine and Ash's. Her name is Zoey Johnson."

Ash just looked shocked. "Zoey! How the hell did you end up with Zoey?"

Cilan was surprised with Ash's reaction. "Why are you surprised that it is Zoey?"

Ash turned to Cilan and looked away quickly. "Um, well, a couple reasons. I would have assumed, if it was anyone, it would have been Autumn from the café or Lucy from the Battle Frontier, but not Zoey."

Iris had her attention on Ash. "What is wrong with her?"

Ash looked uncertain how to approach this. "Nothing. She is really successful, a famous Coordinator who actually won the Sinnoh Grand Festival last year. My main shock is that she would date a guy Brock's age. She is only 15, while Brock is 22."

Iris heard that, and went off on Brock. "What! You pervert! How could you date a 14 year old, you sick freak!" She proceeded to wail on Brock, fists aiming for his face but blocked by his hands up in defense.

"Ash, help me!" Brock cried out to his friend.

"Come on Iris, calm down!" Ash yelled at the girl but she ignored him and continued her assault. Ash then grabbed Iris around the waist and pulled her away, limbs flailing, her screaming profanities questioning Brock's manhood in a multitude of ways. He eventually wore her out, and she stopped flailing, content on just glaring at Brock.

Brock recovered from his beating, and just looked at Iris. "Hey, it isn't like we have done anything. All we do know is basic stuff, like kissing and holding hands. We haven't even thought about doing any of that kind of stuff!"

Iris relaxed a little, but now it was Cilan's turn to cut in. "But why did you go hit on a girl so young?"

Ash shook his head. "Brock wouldn't hit on Zoey, she is a friend. Brock would never hit on a good friend, even he had some controls over his flirting." He helped Brock up from his beatdown, and let Brock dust himself off. Once he had done that, though, Ash brought up his first point. "Well, how did it happen? You never showed a lot of interest in her before, especially in any romantic way."

Brock smiled. "It actually wasn't me. She had the crush on me. She told me about it when she was in Kanto for the grand festival. She liked my personality and looks, but didn't think I would go for a girl like her, since I only seem to hit on good looking girls. Her words, not mine. I told her that she was pretty, so she convinced me to go on a date with her and prove it. I did, and we ended up getting together.

Ash just stood there. He was smiling. "I knew you would never get a girl the way you usually went after them." He motioned to the screen, paused on a Max ear pull away from a Nurse Joy.

Brock pouted. "Yeah, birthday boy, laugh it up. You're just jealous that I got my red-head and YOU didn't."

Iris was interested. "What? Ash had a red head? What do you mean?"

Brock nodded. "He has had a crush on her for years, but won't admit it to anyone."

Ash sighed. "For the last time, I do not have a crush on Misty."

Cilan jumped into the conversation. "Misty? You mean the girl he traveled with through Johto. You mean the one who got Ash's necklace? And gave him the handkerchief?"

Brock noticed the necklace for the first time. "She got you that, huh?"

Cilan laughed. "Yeah, he hasn't removed it yet, even when he sleeps."

Brock snickered. "Is that right?"

Ash grimaced. "She is my best friend, Brock, and that is it. I don't have a crush on Misty. Can't you understand that?"

Iris giggled. "So, you are saying you don't have a crush on Misty." Ash nodded, happy that someone finally believed him when he said that. Iris just looked at him intently, as if she was sizing him up. "You know, Brock and Cilan, I believe him."

Brock was shocked. "You do? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Iris flashed an evil grin. "He must be in love with her!"

Ash sweat dropped to the giggling girl and chuckling Brock. "I think you are right, Iris. No wonder he could always say no when I asked him."

Ash wanted to bop him. "Brock, Iris, let me explain this to you guys clearly. I do not have a crush on Misty, I am not in love with Misty. I have no romantic feelings for Misty anymore. Do you understand?" Ash tried to be insistent, but they kept laughing.

"Then who do you like?" Cilan surprised everyone with that question, Brock and Iris stopped laughing, and Ash was in thought.

"Huh?" Iris grunted.

"Well if he doesn't like Misty, there has to be someone that he likes. Even if he is as dense as he seems," Ash yelled at Cilan for insulting him, "he is a 17 year old male. His hormones would have force himself to be attracted to at least one person on his journeys. Therefore, I would like to know who that person is or who those people are, whichever the case may be."

Brock was fairly impressed by Cilan's analysis. He had forced Ash's hand, by virtually proving he must have someone he likes. Brock knew Ash wouldn't tell them without a fight, but he figured he would finally get an answer to the long-wondered question-"Will Delia have grandchildren?"

So here it is, chapter 4. I am sorry for the failure of the 3000 word limit, but I go close, didn't I? Well, anyway, could I please get more reviews! Seriously, review. It is the big button. Use it please. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Update finally. I don't own Pokemon. Review please so I know you care

…

"Why does it matter to you?" Brock was happy to see that he didn't deny that he had an interest, as it was a sign of maturity many thought impossible for the raven-haired trainer. Ash grimaced to himself as he just made it clear he did like someon.

Cilan shrugged. "Honestly, it doesn't to me one bit, Ash. But it is something that intrigues me, and I want to get to the bottom of it."

Iris nodded her head. "I have to agree with Cilan, Ash. You never really showed an interest in girls, so none of us has a clue on the type of girl you like. For all we know, it could be insane girls that obsess about a stupid type of pokémon, like water!"

Back in Kanto, Misty gave a mighty sneeze. She was confused by this, as she normally didn't have allergies.

The humor of the statement was not lost on Brock and Ash, but they ignored it.

"If it is a girl." Brock continued the ribbing as he gave a sinister smile to the cornered trainer.. Ash glared at him, not amused by his joke.

"Ha, ha, ha! Real funny, Brock." Ash sarcastically replied.

"Thanks, I'm here all week." Cilan and Iris shook their head at the corniness of what Brock had just said. Iris had to restrain herself from hitting Brock again.

"So Ash, could you please tell us who this mystery girl who charmed your heart may be?" Cilan eloquently asked him. He hoped his charm would draw out a response.

Ash thought about it for a moment, overdramatizing the entire situation by grabbing his chin, slightly stroking it. The three began to tap their foot, annoyed at the delay. Ash began to ham it up with longer, with long deliberate strokes of his chin. His eyes mocked them as they pretended to be in deep thought Just as Iris was preparing to yell at them, Ash finally responded to Cilan's question.

"I will tell Brock about it, but not you two." All three were surprised by the response. Brock was surprised because Ash had agreed to tell him period, with the other two surprised that Ash would only tell Brock, even if he traveled with him forever.

Iris was the first to recover. "And why exactly does Brock get to know and not us? Aren't we all friends here and stuff? I think we should know too!"

Ash shrugged. "I have known him a lot longer than you guys. And anyway, only he would know who I am talking about."

"But Brock will just tell us later, so what is the point of keeping it from us? You might as well tell us all at the same time" Iris volleyed back, wearing a triumphant smile.

Ash looked at Brock. "I don't think he would. Brock would keep that knowledge to himself if I asked him, right Brock?" Brock just gave a quick nod of the head. He did not want to lose the chance to find out this information.

Iris pouted. "Come on, tell us!" Cilan nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Ash drug it out, eventually nodding, "fine, I will tell you two. But first, you have to tell me who you like."

Cilan and Iris's jaws dropped. "Are you serious, Ash?" "That isn't even funny."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I am serious Cilan. If you want to hear who I like, then you have to tell me who you like. Quid pro quo."

"Wow, fancy words from a kid!" Iris couldn't help but insult him. Ash just glared.

Cilan chuckled. "Fair enough, Ash. I would tell you who I like, but in spite of recent events, I think it is best that I don't say which lady has stolen my heart." The young adult connoisseur gave a quick glance to the teenage jungle child, and faintly blushed. Brock noticed it.

Ash shrugged. "I understand Cilan. And what about you, Iris? Which unlucky boy do you like?"

Iris frowned. "You are such a kid. The man that I like is none of your business, which definitely excludes you. What I will say is that he is a lot more mature and kind than you will ever be!" She nervously backed herself towards Cilan slightly, enough for Brock to notice.

Brock gave a grin. "Don't worry, Ash. I think I know who they like."

Ash smiled back. "I'm not an idiot, Brock. I just wanted to see if they would admit it."

Brock looked surprised. "You figured out romance! What's next, cold fusion?"

Ash shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not an idiot."

Iris looked on at the exchange, getting frustrated. They acted like they knew something, when they really didn't. She looked up at Cilan, surprised to see him already looking at her with a smile. She gave a quick blush, and looked away. She overcame her red face and began to yell.

"That is a lie, Ash Ketchum, and you know it! You two know nothing. Nothing I say!" Brock and Ash raised their eyebrows to her comments, and she realized how she was acting. She hung her head out of embarrassment. Cilan patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Iris. Let them think whatever they want to, so that when it is time for the truth, they will be shocked at its flavors."

Brock and Ash grinned at his comforting, only re-establishing their beliefs. "Do you think, Brock, that I should tell them who I like?"

Brock looked at the two, and back at Ash. "They didn't admit who they liked, but it is kind of obvious."

Iris suddenly yelled. "Not it is not obvious!" Ash and Brock sweat dropped.

"If only she knew…" Ash muttered to himself as they picked themselves up.

Ash and Brock began to dust themselves off, while Iris and Cilan kept playing a game of don't-let-your-crush-see-you-look-at-them. Brock watched this game in silence, while Ash grabbed Pikachu. He looked at the three of them, shrugged, and slowly walked out to the balcony of the room. Brock noticed Ash's movements, and followed him onto the balcony. Ash was looking at the ocean view they had, beginning to fall into deep thought. Pikachu was still looking at his "Pikapi", wondering who the girl he wanted to be with if it wasn't Pikachupi. Brock walked up next to him and managed to catch his attention before he was lost to the world.

"So, how did you and Zoey get together, because I don't see how she would have fallen for you, no offense."

Brock gave a smile. "None taken. To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure either. But all I know is that she cares about me and sees me as a nice, caring boyfriend. I'm not going to complain."

"And how did you fall for her?"

Brock looked at Ash for a considerable time before answering the question. "Honestly? I have no clue for that one either. All I know is that she is a great person who is very kind and loyal, and I no longer have an interest in going after other girls, trainers, gym leaders, nurses, or officers anymore ."

All Ash could do is give him a smile. "Must be nice to have her." Pikachu nodded in agreement with Ash's sentiments.

"It is, it is." Brock grinned at him. "Now, it's time to fess up. Who is the lucky lady? And don't even try to back out of it, you promised you would tell me."

Ash sighed, and flipped around, so he leaned against the railing with his back. "I guess it's only fair I tell you. It's Angie."

Brock had to take a minute to remember who exactly Angie was, but once he did, he gave Ash a big grin. Pikachu had a similar reaction at the news. "You mean from the summer academy? Not really surprising, now that I think about it. You two got along really well, almost like two peas in the pod." He stroked his chin. "Heck, you even went to her house just to see her again. You never do that on your journey. We were backtracking when we did that. In fact, I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner myself."

Ash smirked at Brock. "Probably because you were convinced that I was in love with Misty. While I may have never acted like you about it, I did notice other girls from time to time."

"You mean like Misty? I heard what you said back there, when you said anymore."

Ash shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, I admit it, I used to like Misty. But I don't anymore. So it doesn't really matter." He began to fiddle with the Pikachu on the necklace he had received.

Brock was glad to know that he hadn't been entirely wrong with his beliefs over the last seven years. Pikachu was also glad that his master was finally open enough to admit that he had feelings for Pikachupi. Still, it got Brock to thinking." Then why did you never make a move on her? I am pretty sure you know enough to know what the handkerchief meant.

"And I do. Kind of. I know that it is supposed to be a symbol of love or something."

Brock nodded. "Yeah, so if you liked her, and you knew she liked you back, why didn't you make a move?"

Ash stared off into the distance for a little bit. "Well, I wasn't really sure if she liked me until she gave me the handkerchief, and we were about to part ways, so it didn't seem like the right time then. It never seemed like the right time, with her having to stay at the gym, and me on the move. It wouldn't have been right." He turned to Brock who was intently listening. "And, well, I didn't really want to."

Brock's expression showed his confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to tell her?"

Ash screwed up his face, trying to think of how to best explain it. "I liked Misty romantically, but I loved her as a friend. And her friendship was more important than a relationship with her."

Brock just shook his head. "I think Misty would have liked one."

Ash shrugged. "She would have. But we both agreed that it was for the best we didn't back then."

Brock began to nod his head until he caught exactly what Ash had said. "Wait, you both agreed? So does she know that you liked her?"

Ash nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, she finally confessed her feelings to me during my stay in Pallet before heading here."

Brock raised his eyebrows. "She did? How come I never heard about this?"

"Well, we aren't together, so we didn't see it as a good idea to tell people that we told each other our feelings."

"Our feelings?" Brock asked, noticing the little nuisances in his statements. He didn't like to admit it, but he was slightly obsessed the idea of Ash and Misty together so he wanted to know why exactly they were not.

"Just because I liked Angie a lot doesn't mean I can't like other girls. But once she knew about my feelings for someone else, that were much stronger than the ones I had for her, she agreed that it was for the best we just stayed friends. And once we finally talked it over, those feelings for her… just disappeared."

Brock smiled. "That actually sounds reasonable. It is good to hear that you are maturing some." Ash gave him a grin at the compliment. "But I'm still going to tease you that me and Tracey were right that you guys liked each other." Ash grin quickly flipped into a frown, but he shrugged it off.

"Maybe, but it doesn't really matter anymore, now does it?"

Brock gave a quick nod. "True."

They stayed like that for a little bit, just thinking about what had been discussed. Surprisingly, Iris and Cilan had let them be, deciding to take the time to visit a friend they had met during their extended hiatus in the city. Soon, it was just Brock and Ash all alone, as Pikachu was taking a nap. Finally, Brock broke the silence.

"Who else did you like?"

Ash's eyebrow raised, not prepared for that question. Brock continued. "I am just curious. You never seemed into girls, but apparently you have been. And, as your pseudo big brother, I think I should get to know who you liked."

Ash looked at Brock like he was an idiot. "That makes no sense."

"Please?" Brock tried to give a puppy dog look, but it was impossible since he didn't have the eyes for it. Still, Ash relented a little bit.

"It doesn't matter. Both girls have boyfriends now, so it would be weird to say anything."

Brock pondered the response for a moment, and accepted it. He decided to stop prying into Ash's former loves, and get information about his current one.

"So, how long have you liked Angie?"

Ash was taken aback from the question. It wasn't as if he wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't one he was sure he could actually answer. He honestly couldn't pinpoint the moment he realized he accepted the fact he had a crush on Angie, except that it was soon after visiting her and her parents in Solaceon Town and attempting to defend her from parental punishment.

He turned to his long time companion and shrugged. "I don't know. I think it was probably right after we visited her at her house."

Brock began to nod slowly. "You mean after her parents made the plans for marriage?"

Ash had a huge blush grown over his face. "They did that?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, they did. They were talking about it to Angie."

"Wow, she must have been really embarrassed. I know I would be if Mom ever did that to me." Ash responded.

Brock simply nodded. "So what do you like about her?"

Ash simply blushed. "Why do I have to tell you that?"

Brock shrugged. "You don't. But you will?"

Ash looked at him. "Why would I?"

Brock had an evil grin on his face. "Or else I will tell everybody about what you said when we were working at the restaurant about the dress you had to wear."

Ash paled. "Don't even joke like that, Brock."

Brock had a serious glint in his eye. "Who said I was joking?"

Ash gulped. "Fine, I'll tell you." Ash sighed quickly, and began to collect his thoughts.

"I like… her determination. She never wants to give in and she always does her best. She refused to let the Raichu I got beat her Monferno. I like her confidence, that she is sure she is going to win. I like her personality in general. And," Ash blushed, "I like her green hair, and gold eyes, and I think she is good-looking. Okay?"

Brock smiled. "Now was that so hard?"

Ash just shot a glare. "So you will never speak about the dress thing?"

Brock nodded. "I won't tell anyone else that you like to wear French maid outfits."

Ash nodded. "Good, because- did you say anyone else?"

Brock smiled. "I may have mentioned it to Misty and Tracey and Gary and maybe your mother."

Ash had a dark look on his face. "Do you want me to send Charizard after you?"

Brock nervously laughed, and tried to change the subject.

"So, are you going to tell her?"

Brock expected to hear the stereotypical. 'I don't think so, I don't think she likes me that way', so he was surprised to hear instead. "Eventually. Maybe the next time I see her, if the mood is right."

Brock grinned. "That is a very mature response. Ash. Good to see you are growing."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, there is no reason to keep it a secret that I like her. Either she does, or she doesn't."

Brock nodded." Exactly. That's my philosophy."

"Yup, and 800 times she didn't."

Brock growled. "Not funny, Ash."

Ash smiled. "Was to me."

Brock sighed in annoyance. "So, what did she get you for your birthday?"

Ash smiled flipped. "Nothing. I haven't been able to contact her or her family all week, so I don't think she knows."

Brock began to think of how he could help out his best friend on his birthday, and his own experienced helped him. "Hey, why don't you call the Solaceon Town Pokemon Center? They could probably give you information about where they are, since they probably work together."

A huge grin found Ash's face. "That sounds perfect." He gave a quick hug to Brock. "Thanks for that idea, it's perfect." He began to rush into the room, and past Iris and Cilan. "Be back in a minute!"


End file.
